Ruto's Story
by Drunken Mime
Summary: tee hee, a kissy kissy story between Ruto and Linky-dooo! nothing exciting... PG for kissy kissy scenes! =)


html  
  
Ruto's Story  
  
By Princess of the Pixies  
  
pAuthor's Note: Hi there! This happened when Ruto and Link grow back up after they started over in OoT. I'm not really a Link "shipper" so I'm trying to write a fic about Link and each girl. This is a Link/Ruto. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
p Link made his way through Hyrule Field towards the Zora River. He walked happily as he reached the river, towards the waterfall, stopping occasionally to smell flowers or if a butterfly landed on an outstretched finger. He was going to go meet his friend, Princess Ruto. She was a Zora, the aquatic race of Hyrule. She was tall, thin, and very tomboyish. As Link walked to the waterfall, he remembered the Kokiri teasing him, especially Mido,  
  
p"OOOHHH!! Link's got a giiiiiirlfriend! Tee hee! Do you kiiiiiiiiss her?" they would say in a sing-song manner. He waved the thought away like a fly, they were no more then friends. As Link walked up to the Triforce symbol in front of the waterfall, he took out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall thinned and he entered the Zora's Domain.  
  
p~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
p Ruto walked down the ramp from the throne room, with her hands locked behind her head. She was walking along, feeling very bored, when she heard the clank of weapons. 'Hey! That must be Link!' she then thought of a plan, and chuckled silently to herself. She hid flat against the wall and waited…  
  
p~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
pLink walked towards the throne room, whistling, with his hands in his tunic's pockets.  
  
p~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~  
  
p Ruto grinned evilly as she heard him whistling. She heard the scuff of his boots and knew he was about to turn the corner…one…two…THREE!!  
  
p"BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !"  
  
p"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !"  
  
pLink fell over in shock, as Ruto fell over with laughter. She was literally rolling around laughing. At first, Link looked shocked and confused, but then you could see fake anger in his eyes.  
  
p"RUUUUTTOOOO!!!!" Link whined, "That was really meeean!"  
  
p(A/N: I'm such a dork!! I couldn't write cuz I was cracking up so hard, I'm just sitting here, picturing it…heh heh, I'm ok!! On with the fic!)  
  
pRuto looked proud of herself as she got up quickly and helped Link up.  
  
p"MAN! You should have seen the look on your face!" Ruto said smirking. She started imitating the face he made when she snuck up on him "AAAAAH!!!!" she imitated, and then started to bust out laughing again. They walk towards the throne room as they continued walking.  
  
p"Ruto, you are so mean to me!" Link said glaring at her evilly and scrunching up his nose. Link and Ruto had reached the Zora Fountain, and dove in and began swimming to their secret island. You see, ever since Link started his life over, after restoring all peace to Hyrule, he started going to the Zora Domain, and talking with Ruto a lot. They had become really good friends, they knew exactly what the other would say in reaction o a situation, and they often said the same thing at the same time. (A/N: sound familiar Alice?) As they reached the island, they lay down in the sand and started chatting about things on their mind or fun things in general. After a moment of silence, Ruto brought it up,  
  
p"Link?" she asked, turning to the side and propping her head up with a scaly hand, and an elbow in the sand.  
  
p"Hmmm?" Link responded.  
  
p"You know in the water temple," she said cautiously, "when I was talking about our engagement, you knew I was just kidding, right? 'Cause, boy, you looked horrified!" she said with a grin.  
  
p"Well duh, Ruto!" he said smiling and turning to face her in the sand.  
  
p"And to my understanding, you took my stone, JUST to save Hyrule?" she said with a smirk, "how naughty of you!"  
  
p Links stayed quiet a second, Ruto assuming he couldn't think up a fast retort, but instead, she found him closing her eyes with on hand and pulling her closer to kiss her with the other. They kissed in the sand, their first kiss. She lost herself in him, not wanting to stop this wonderful feeling. As their lips departed she said,  
  
p"No, bithat/i/b, was naughty" she said smiling.  
  
p he got up and dove into the water and swam off.  
  
pAs she watched Link leave, she muttered to herself,  
  
pi"Never knew he could kiss like that…"/i  
  
pThe End.  
  
/html  
  
A/N: if this looks familiar, it's because it's a re-post, it was deleted with my account from before. 


End file.
